The Siren poison Ivy
by JessiRoad
Summary: There is a strange new girl in town and the gang is on edge with the constant supervision. But someone finds her 'special' and how will Zane react when he meets her? Will Ivy find the answers she's been looking for almost all of her life by facing them?


_**Back story: Will and Bella never became an item and Zane is trying to convince Rikki that he can help them.**_

* * *

><p>Ivy walked into Rikki's Café. She was new in town and wasn't too happy about it. She had a secret and if anyone found it out she could be killed if not dissected. She had heard previous notions about others of her kind and was here with her best friend to see if they were true. But there was no way she would find the answer on an empty stomach so she went over to the counter and ordered a strawberry smoothie. There were quite a few teens here. Most of them native which made her feel that much more alienated. She knew the cause for her change was somewhere here and she had to find it before she left in a month. She could clearly remember the tri she had here a year before and the camping trip down at Mako Island so maybe that was the cause.<p>

She picked up her smoothie and headed to a booth where there was only a small group of people. There were three girls' two blondes and one brunet. And there were two guys one blonde and one brunet. She could hear them whispering.

"No of course I know what day it is and we'll be careful, jeez Will. We've been through this before." One of the blondes said. She had blue eyes and curly white-blonde hair. Ivy didn't know what their argument was about but she felt drawn to it as if it could help.

She leaned back into the seat and looked around to see if anyone was watching. She didn't see anyone so she took out her phone and called up her traveling partner….

"Yeah, Jessi? Have you found anything?"

There was a mumble on the other side of the line.

"No me neither but we need to soon. Tonight isn't safe…yes I know you didn't think coming here would help."

Ivy lowered her voice and whispered into the phone, "No don't you dare go there… I know it's the safest place for tonight but there is way too much exposure, especially with that women wondering around. The moon is coming up early and staying up late tonight."

She couldn't help but raise her voice when she heard what Jessi had to say. "No you can't tell the old bat I'm here who knows what she'll tell this generation. Goodbye and don't call back unless you find something important. I mean it." She hung up and could feel eyes on her. And she knew she could have just blown whatever chance she had at staying low profile. She mumbled a quick apology and walked out of the café just to run into….

Meanwhile….

The gang noticed the girl when she walked in and Zane in particularly. He hadn't seen her in years and the last time he did he wasn't even too sure of what had happened. He didn't even know the girl's name only that he had been about 15 when he last saw her. It had been a big misunderstanding and he blamed it on hormones. He said that it was a bad dream or something. But with the knowledge he had now he knew it had really happened and he had to tell the others. But he couldn't let her know that he knew… if she didn't know already. She sat in the booth behind them and he could feel her listening to them as they went on about the full moon preparations. When she practically screamed into her phone he could tell the others realized that something was up with her. She stormed out and he told the others that he needed to go. So he followed the girl.

And it wasn't too easy since she ran. Her black hair flew out behind her as she ran and he followed trying not to be noticed. She took a turn up ahead onto the pier. He followed and when he got to the end she was gone.

{ } { } { } { } { } { } { } { } { } { } { } { } { } { } { } { } { } { } { } { } { } { } { } { } { } { }

Ivy knew the guy had followed her and took a huge risk by jumping into the water. She knew she wouldn't be concealed to the best of her ability but her tail blended into the water with its turquoise gleam. Her generation had been of the sirens and they had all been differently genetically. They were different even for mermaids. She hated that word. It was a word used for mythology and she was real. She would have to find somewhere to go to dry off. And then she would find out how that dude was connected to the secret.

"I heard her name was Ivy… Ivy Siren." Cleo said to Will.

"Really, well where did you hear that?" He asked. He was intrigued by the new girl but not too interested in the conversation at hand.

"Well there were people talking about how she used to live around here a few years ago. I even heard that she had a fear of water. You know what that means"

"What does it mean?" Bella asked as she slid into the booth.

"Shhh. Here she comes with some guy." And they all looked over to where said people came into the café. She was tall and had a slight tan. Her straight black hair came down to her mid back and she was wearing shorts and a tank top. Next to her was a tall guy who was about 6 foot and had shaggy brown hair and immediately looked to the group.

"Can you go get me a pineapple watermelon smoothie; I'll get us a seat, Thankz Jess." She said as she walked toward the group. He walked right up to the group and smiled at them.

"Hey Mrs. Chattam told me to introduce myself if I ever saw you guys around. I'm Ivy." She said as she shook Rikki's Bella's Will's and Cleo's hands.

"How did you know Mrs. Chattam?" Rikki asked as Ivy took a seat next to Will.

"Oh she was my grandmother."

They kept talking until the band went up and started to preform, but if you know Nate whenever there is a new girl in town he has to be all over them, so after two songs he stepped up to the mic. and asked if they had any volunteers. People were shaking their heads and he walked over to Ivy and asked, "Well what about a song from our town's newest ocupent?"

"Um I'm not new for one, for two I'm American, and for three I'm not interested." She reached up to his ear and whispered "In You." She took the mic. and walked up on stage. "Okay I'm gonna do this the American way if you don't mind." She informed the band on what to play… and she sang.

"Tonight I walked into the bedroom

You were visibly upset

Telling me I made a bad move

But I didn't do nothing

You start screaming, wake the neighbours

Now everybody's out for blood

I didn't want no confrontation

Because of you that's what I've got

Well you got to chill out

Cause baby I don't want to fight with you

And every battle we've fought

Just made us look like fools" She got some cheers as she danced around the stage and jumped ontop of a chair and sang the chorus….

"No you can't have World War III

If there's only one side fighting

And you know

Woah oh

That there's lessons left to learn

Everytime you attack

It doesn't drive me to fight you back

And then I know

Woah oh

That I'll never let it be World War III

World War III

Let me tell em" All the while she was charming the audience in search of something useful and after the first few seconds her hunch was confirmed.

Now your rounding up your army

Turning all your troops on me

Telling lies just to feel happy

But I wont retaliate

No

No you can't have World War III

If there's only one side fighting

And you know

Woah oh

That there's lessons left to learn

Everytime you attack

It doesn't drive me to fight you back

And then I know

Woah oh

That I'll never let it be World War III

Well you got to chill out

Cause baby I don't want to fight with you

And battle we've fought just made us look like fools" She jumped off of the table into a backflip and started dancing with the audience that was directly in front of the stage all the while still rocking out and probing the minds of everyone in the café….

"No you can't have World War III

If there's only one side fighting

And you know

Woah oh

That there's lessons left to learn

Everytime you attack

It doesn't drive me to fight you back

And then I know

Woah oh

That I'll never let it be World War III

Not gonna be World War III" She handed the mic. to Nate and walked over to the table of awestruck teens and came right out and said, "It doesn't seem that you all have been completely honest no have you?" She led them out onto the pier and over to a speed boat. "Get in, We're going on a little trip, unless you'd rather swim." They piled in not yet ready to confide in the new and strange girl. And they were off.

_ 20 minutes later_

They were standing in the cave right beside the moon pool. "Okay do you want to come right out and say it or do I have to?" No one answered so She turned to the moon pool and there surfaced Jessi in all of his mere-man glory. She looked back to them and said, "Yeah so you guys are this generation and well we were in your footsteps a few years ago. So I'm guessing you are wondering-

"Who the hell are you?" She turned to look at Rikki.

"I'm Ivy Siren. I was my generation's Siren. And don't pretend you don't know what that is. I already know that you have had two sirens in your group. It was originally Cleo and then Isabella moved here and took that status. You've been wondering why all the guys are drawn to her, besides her looks. Well it is all a part of the job. Hey does anyone want to go for a swim, besides me. There isn't any other place like Mako Island that's for sure." She dived in and after ten seconds had her full length Turquois tail. She turned back to the girls and decided to show off a little. She raised her hand and levitated a blob of water, then made it evaporate and then levitated another blob and turned it to ice and then turned it to jelly. She gave a little wave and then swam away with Jessi.

"What just happened?" Cleo asked as she turned to Will, Rikki, and Bella.

"I have no idea." They all said simultaneously.

* * *

><p><strong><em>How was it? was it sukish? I sure hope not. Well i would love to hear what you have to say...<em>**

**_-Thankz_**


End file.
